marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Arthur
Arthur is the main character from Capcom's Ghost ‘n Goblins series. He is a valiant knight faced with fending off legions of the undead and various other supernatural creatures. He is the protector and ultimate rescuer of his beloved, the Princess. Backstory Arthur is a knight on a quest to rescue Princess Guinevere from the evil clutches of Astaroth, king of the Demon World. Along the way he has to fight zombies and other evil demons (like Firebrand), while collecting power ups and weapons to defeat all of his enemies. Gameplay Arthur is a essentially a keepaway character, being notable for his projectile arsenal. Arthur is a really slow moving character, his forward walk is animation of his stage movement in Ghosts and Goblins, having the steps performed no relation with the actual distance covered. Also, he lacks of dashing moves of any kind. His jump follows the same pattern, with a slow raising and landing speed. Worth of mention is the fact that Arthur has access to a double jump feature, in which he reaches a superior height than most character's same maneuver. This movement attributes make him difficult to take a close offensive strategy, but enables a excellent projectile-based fighting style, giving the player time to fire several attacks in the way up and down of the jump, and easily catch opponents in the air if they try to close the distance in this way. Arthur has a move list mainly constituted by a set of primary basic projectiles that can be rapid fired, a set of alternate basic projeciles with mixed properties, and some close range attacks that support the keepaway in a emergency (e.g. Shield Deflect counters physical attacks and creates a opening for a combo or to push opponent and recover terrain). Arthur's Hyper Combos follow the same pattern as the basic repertoire, having a fast barrage of projectiles that allow movement while performed, a "Armor Upgrade" that powers up defense and special attacks, giving them greater damage, number of hits, speed or better properties. His Level 3 Hyper combo fills the whole screen with explosions as a dragon-shaped projectile moves around. Special Attacks *'Dagger Toss:' Arthur throws a fast, straight moving knife. Tapping the attack button adds a second knife right after the first one in a slightly upper trajectory, and a third at the same height as the first dagger toss. In Golden Armor Mode, damage and speed are increased. *'Lance Toss: '''Arthur throws a slow straight moving spear. Tapping the attack button adds an extra lance toss right after the first one, in a slightly lower trajectory. In Golden Armor mode Arthur can't rapid fire this projectile, but its damage and priority are improved. *'Scatter Crossbow: Arthur fires two arrows at the same time in a diagonally up trajectory, or down if performed in air, from his crossbow. In Golden Armor mode fires 3 arrows with homing attributes. *'Fire Bottle Toss: '''Arthur throws a bottle that breakes upon contact with floor or opponents, unleashing a advancing blue flame that moves a short distance across the ground. The blaze trail can hit opponents on the ground. In Golden Armor Mode damage and number of hits are increased. This particular attack is one of his most useful resources, due to its great combo extender function. *'Axe Toss: Arthur's most powerful proyectile (individually). Arthur throws a slow straight moving axe that rotates as it advances, covering great height. In Golden Armor Mode, damage and speed are increased, but it size is diminished, doing a high angled parabolic trajectory up at start. *'Scythe Toss: '''Throws a small scythe, traveling a short distance in a straight forward line. After this, the scythe will travel back to Arthur, hitting the opponent a second time, in a Captain America's Shield Slash fashion. In Golden Armor Mode, reach, speed and damage are improved. *'Shield Deflect: Arthur crouches and takes cover behind his shield. If it by phisical attacks during this stance, Arthur will push back the opponent on contact, leaving the attacker in a stagger state, giving chance to connect a combo. If hit by a projectile, Arthur will neutralize it. *'Heavenly Slash: '''A quick, rising slash with Arthur's sword. Works as an anti-air attack, and can lift opponent if it connects. *'Hellbound Slash: ''Hard Knockdown''. 'Primarily, this is a combo extender, adding extra damage while also spiking the target to the floor and setting them up for a fire bottle OTG. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos *[[Goddess' Bracelet|'Goddess Bracelet (Level 1) ']]- Barrages an opponent with twenty rapid blasts of energy that continue to fire even while moving. *'King's Armor (Level 1) - 'Arthur receives golden plating on his silver armor, extending his moveset and increasing his damage output. When the Hyper Combo ends, Arthur loses all of his armor and remains wearing only boxers. Golden Armor can also be done when in boxers, but only receives the default silver armor. *'For the Princess/ Fire Dragon! (Level 3) -''' Explosions cover the full extent of the screen while a blue, flaming dragon encircles the blasts. Touching the dragon leaves the opponent burned in blue flames X-Factor Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * Health increased to 850,000. * Changed falling speed of j.S. * j.S can OTG. * Added starup invincibility to Heavenly Slash. * Increased untechable time for first hit of Hellbound Slash. * Additional hits can be added to Goddess' Bracelet through rapid buttons presses. Tactics Arthur in his Gold Armor is practically the Zone Master of the game because in Level 3 X-Factor he is given %175 damage increase and a 130% speed increase. If your good you can combo with his many weapons or spam them and risked getting hit by a beam hyper (Iron Man, Akuma, Ryu etc...). In X-Factor Level 3 his lances become High- Priority and can combo into each other (8-10 can take out Hulk if in Lv. X-Factor and Golden Armor). He is capable of throwing lances at intense speeds and lobbing fire bottles. His short-range assaults are not to be glanced off of; utilizing his hyper combos along with his lance stabs can prove troublesome for opponents. Assist Effectiveness His best assist is either the Dagger Toss (Alpha - Pressure Applier) or the Fire Bottle (Gamma - OTG-combo extender). Use the Dagger Toss assist if you want to back up your rush down character. Use the Fire Bottle Toss if you want to extend your combos. Theme Song 300px Arthur's theme is a Rock remix of the Main Theme of '''Ghost 'n Goblins Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia * Before gaining his playable debut in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, he first appeared in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes as a Summon. The same can be applied to that of Thor from Marvel. *Using the Golden Armor Hyper Combo gives Arthur 15 seconds of increased damage output and weapon efficiency. After the given time, the armor shatters and Arthur ends up in his underwear just like his own game Ghost and Ghouls, and unsurprisingly takes more damage. Using the Armor Hyper Combo again gives him the default Silver Armor back, which at any point in gameplay does not shatter. *Arthur's Golden Armor's Helmet Design are different in each of his color Alt. *Arthur's ending involves him trying to save his princess from Fing Fang Foom, but doing little damage to Foom. Interesting to note is that Arthur is doing it solo, opposed to the Marvel Comics and Games that whole groups needs to work together to fight. *Arthurs after-match quote to Morrigan, acknowledging her being the "Tempress of the Night," but throws her off and tells her to begone. Arthur's faced many types of demons before, so it's only natural that he knows what a succubus is and does (Infatuate men). Also note that Arthur, Thor, and Ghost Rider (who is a soulless half-demon) are the only male characters to talk to her and not be infatuated, unlike Iron Man and Dante who love her already. *Unlike Strider Hiryu and Mega Man characters, Arthur does not have a death animation that mirrors his original death animation, in which he becomes a pile of bones. However, he will become a skeleton in his DLC costume when his powered-up armor shatters. Gallery Sir_Arthur_MvsC3FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 artwork Mvsc_arthur_stand.png|Arthur's sprite from MvC1 Colors30.JPG|Arthur's UMvC3 alternate colors arthuryrty.png Arthur_DLC_49643_640screen.jpg|Arthur's DLC costumes (Zombie Arthur, Cursed Armor, and Skeleton Form) Also See Arthur's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Arthur's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:Summonable Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Ghosts n' Goblins Category:Male characters Category:Zoning Characters Category:Arthur